Love Letters
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: There was no doubt, Louis was one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. He receives numerous love letters but when one stands out, and the identity of the sender is unknown, Louis is determined to find out who this mysterious person is. Slash.
1. A Special Letter

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 1- A Special Letter~**

Louis could tell a girl had slipped yet another Valentines card into his bag which hung on the back of his chair. He groaned and sunk back into his chair.

There was no doubt that Louis Weasley was one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. Mostly due to his Veela blood. His older sisters were also extremely popular when they were in Hogwarts but with Louis it was different. He was one of the unusual male veelas which meant girls were fascinated by the stunning boy. Every Valentines day since Louis arrived at Hogwarts, he has been bombarded by love letters from girls proclaiming their love. This Valentines day was just like any other.

But none of the girls had ever interested him. All the declarations of love were always the same. 'Louis… I need to talk to you… I really like you. Please go out with me!' And he would always reply: 'I'm sorry, you're just not my type'. The blonde sighed. He knew he had broken endless numbers of hearts. And for someone so popular, it was surprising he had never dated anyone. Louis had never even kissed anyone, although many had tried to kiss him. Not that it bothered the Gryffindor. He knew he was fussy but what he really wanted, was someone who was different. Someone who didn't throw themselves at him but wooed him. Made him fall in love with them first…

After class, Louis skipped out of the room with his best friend and cousin, Albus Potter. Albus and Louis were inseparable and everyone knew it. Albus wasn't extremely popular like Louis. He was much quieter; he preferred to spend all his time in the library studying rather than out on in Hogsmeade socialising, like Louis. But they were so close because they understood each other. Albus understood Louis' frustration with having to be harassed all the time because of his Veela heritage, and Louis understood how Albus hated to be solely recognised as the chosen one's son.

"Look at this! Another letter! Another!" Louis exclaimed, pulling out numerous cards from his pockets and bag.

"Any other person would be happy to be getting so many cards." Albus chuckled, starting up the stairs, towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You can have them if you want." The blonde huffed.

Albus sniggered before saying the password and they entered the common room. They greeted a few of their peers, studying for their NEWTs, before heading up to their dorm.

They arrived in the bedroom, Albus collapsed on his bed and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. Louis strolled up to his bed when he stopped abruptly, staring at a letter which sat on his pillow.

Louis knew this was different. Normally, the letters don't even peak his interest. First of all, he's never found one in his room. And unusually, it wasn't covered in hearts and perfume. It was a simple envelope with just his name written on the front. It might not even be an love letter.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked in concern.

"Nothing… just another letter."

Louis jumped on his bed, dumping all the cards in his pocket on the floor, but saving the plain one. He lay on his stomach, glancing around at Albus who already had his nose buried in a book. He quickly opened the letter and unfolded the paper inside. No small fireworks or harmonies came from the card like usual. He smiled, knowing he could just read this without any surprised of something over the top exploding in his face.

_Louis, _

_It has taken me a lot of time and thought to decide to write you this letter. You have to understand, even with my identity a secret, this is extremely hard for me. _

_I've admired you from afar for the last couple of years now. It has been hard. Every time I see you, I have to fight the urge to just touch your beautiful skin. But after all this time, I finally realised it was the right time to tell you how I feel. I do love you, Louis. Not just because you're unbelievably beautiful but because of how kind you are and bubbly. And you're absolutely adorable._

_I cannot tell you who I am. I will one day, but there are complications. I just want you to know that I am out there and I do love you. I hope with all my heart you will wait for me but if not, I wish you all the best and all the happiness. _

_If you did want to leave me a letter, which I really would love, leave the letter on the windowsill next to your bed. There's a loose brick there, so you could tuck it under there. I doubt you will; I know you receive so many. That you are reading this, makes me over the moon, even if you don't write back. Just that you acknowledged me is enough._

_Thank you for reading this Louis._

Louis stared down at the letter for a few minutes, rereading it over and over. There was no poem, no silly little hearts scattered around the page or kisses at the end. It was a simple letter. And Louis loved it. He was touched by the simplicity of every word. He loved how honest this person was.

"You normally don't read the letters, Lou." Albus sat on the bed next to his cousin.

Louis quickly tucked the letter back into the envelope and shoved it under his pillow, "That one… was special."

"Special?" Albus questioned, "Why?"

"It's so simple. You know they're always dramatic and everything… how the girls always try to put something in the letter that will out do the next one. This is different. It's like… she's just speaking her heart. Hasn't put any effort into preparing the words or using magic to make it 'thrilling'. It's… from the heart." The Veela placed a hand over his chest and smiled blissfully.

"Who's it from?"

"I have no idea. Normally there's some sort of clue but… no, I don't know who she is. But she said I can leave her a reply. I just have to leave it on my windowsill."

"Are you going to reply?"

"I don't know… I might. But I know I'll just be impatient. I'll keep asking, who are you? What's your name? I won't be able to resist. She said she doesn't want me to know who she is yet…"

"Can I read it?"

Louis bit his lip and handed Albus the letter, "Okay…"

Albus opened the envelope and quickly scan read the letter. He looked up at Louis and grinned.

"They sound nice."

"That's all you've got to say?"

"Think about writing a letter back, Louis. I can tell you're completely captivated by it. It wouldn't hurt."

"I'll think about it."

This is what Louis has always wanted. Somebody who announced their love for him in a different way. And someone who also liked him for _him. _He knew what most girls loved about him was his looks. This girl seemed to dig deeper. For the first time someone had said they liked him for his personality traits.

"She said you're adorable." Albus snickered.

~X~

The next day, Louis and Albus sat on a bench in the courtyard. Albus was engaged in a book as usual whereas Louis was _attempting _to study but his mind kept drifting back to that letter. He wanted to know who it was so much. He knew it was, most likely, someone in Gryffindor. They would have had to be able to get into the Gryffindor dorms. Otherwise… could be someone from another house which has given the letter to a Gryffindor to plant in the dorm. Then again, they knew about the loose brick.

Hugo Weasley hopped over to his cousins and stood in front of them, smiling. Hugo was one of the only ones in the family who wasn't in Gryffindor. He was in Hufflepuff but everyone wasn't surprised; he is just so lovely and wholesome. Maybe a bit too nice sometimes.

"Can I sit with you guys?" He asked sweetly.

Both Louis and Albus smiled and replied, "Of course."

"How are the OWLs going, Hugo?" Albus asked.

"Long! I hate it! I'm no good at it all though… Dad said if I really do that bad, I can just work in the joke shop." He grinned.

Before Louis or Albus could reply, they were interrupted by a voice who was very familiar to Albus.

"Hey, you two. Baby sitting your little cousin?"

They both turned around, Albus with a glare on his face. Scorpius Malfoy, stood there with a mocking smirk on his face. The sexual tension between Albus and Scorpius had been growing for a few years now. Louis knew that Albus had a huge crush on Scorpius and the Slytherin probably felt the same way but the family rivalry has stopped the two boys from ever developing their relationship. So instead of unloading the friction between them in an angry way, it comes across as sexual tension. They are constantly teasing each other. Albus always seems to 'threaten' Malfoy with their faces really close, letting his hot breath brush against the other's lips. Scorpius rubs Albus' back, a bit too close to the Potter's arse.

Scorpius took a seat next to Louis, wrapping an arm around the Veela's shoulder.

"How are you, Louis? I bet you got loads of Valentines day cards yesterday. Did you get mine?" He grinned, his face inching closer to Louis'.

Albus' eyes narrowed and Louis just turned his head away, "Threw it away."

"That's not very nice, is it?" He whispered in Louis' ear.

"Look, I don't want to be part of one of your new schemes to try and get Albus to finally just give into the desire. Yes, you'll probably succeed in making him jealous but you're not using me to do it."

"Yeah, Scorpius. That's really not fair to Louis." Albus grinned mockingly.

Hugo stood up abruptly with wide eyes and scurried off. All three of the seventh years sniggered.

"Looks like I scared your cousin."

~X~

**A/N: So, you're not going to find out for a while who Louis' admirer is. This is slash and is rated 'M' for boy loving later on. The second person is not an OC, it is one of JK Rowling's characters. You can make as many guesses as you want by the way. It's not a very obvious couple but I'm sure some of you clever people will figure it out later on ;)**

**I really love this generation because you can give them a completely different personality as to what someone else would perceive them as. I always imagine Albus to be a bit quiet and reserved and Louis a bit bubbly and everything. **

**As always, I'm not sure whether this will be a good story or not so encouragement is always appreciated. I would love to continue this story so please review and leave your opinion! **

_**Preview:**_

**_Louis sighed, making a mental note to write to Dominique. He tucked the letter from his Mother and took out the letter from his admirer. He glanced through it again and gritted his teeth. Screw it. Louis scrambled through his drawer and took out a piece of paper and envelope._**

**Dear_…_**


	2. Writing A Reply

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 2- Writing A Reply~**

Opening the letter from his Mother, reminded Louis of the letter from his admirer… again. He had spent the past two days thinking about it and still hadn't decided whether to reply. He didn't really know what to say to such sweet words.

_My sweet little boy, _

_I hope you are doing well at school and I hope you are studying hard for your exams. I think you can do better than your sisters, if you try. Especially in Charms, I'm sure you could get an Outstanding in Charms._

_But anyway, I'm really writing this letter to tell you about the situation with Victoire and Teddy. The divorce has been finalised now. Victoire is devastated, of course. She really loved Teddy but no one understands why he told her he wanted a divorce._

Louis knew why. It was because his sister was so demanding, of course.

_Your Father and I haven't seen Teddy since last month actually. Harry said he is doing alright. I know you'll be happy to hear that. I know how happy you were when he became your brother in law, although it has ended now. _

_Dominique was asking how you were the other day. You must write to her, Louis. She cannot come from France, for Easter. The next time you'll see her will probably be in the Summer._

_But anyway, all the best,_

_Your Mother_

Louis knew he was closest to Dominique and really should write to her soon. Louis and Dominique were close, mostly because of Victoire's relationship with their parents. Victoire was demanding. She always had to be at the centre of attention and being the first born meant Bill and Fleur spoilt her. Louis understood that she's just that way and he loved her all the same but sometimes it still annoyed him. His parents always favoured Victoire and spent a lot more time with her than Louis and Dominique. He knew that they supported her through the whole thing with Teddy.

Honestly, Louis was happy that Teddy and Victoire had separated. Teddy was an amazing guy. He was ambitious. From a young age Teddy said he wanted to be a Healer. And he succeeded with Outstanding in nearly all his NEWTs and the few others he got Exceeds Expectations anyway. He was also very caring. Louis remembered when he was much younger and no good at Quidditch (not that he was any better now), he never used to get picked for the Potter-Weasley Quidditch game. He always felt left out and would have to sit with Hugo, who would always mope around for not getting picked, Victoire, because she didn't want to break a nail and Albus, who would shuffle off and read a book. The blonde would have joined him but he wanted to watch. But he also wanted someone to talk to. Hugo was no good because he would start complaining again and Victoire would just dismiss him and continue painting her nails. However, Teddy always felt sorry for Louis and sat out with him, despite always being asked to play. They would chat for hours and, although Victoire would try to talk and flirt with Teddy, he would tell Victoire that this was his time with Louis.

Although Victoire was a good person, he knew she was difficult. She was always asking Teddy for presents and constantly wanted his attention. Everyone could tell he was losing his patience with her, other than her and their parents. And after only a year of marriage, they separated. Teddy said he was fed up with her constant whining and Victoire said Teddy didn't give her enough attention. She still claims that she didn't know why they split up, but deep down, she did.

Louis sighed, making a mental note to write to Dominique. He tucked the letter from his Mother and took out the letter from his admirer. He glanced through it again and gritted his teeth. Screw it. Louis scrambled through his drawer and took out a piece of paper and envelope.

If Louis was the main character in a tragedy, he had no doubt that his fatal flaw would be curiosity. He wanted to know everything about everyone. If a rumour spread across the school, Louis would be the first to know. And what he _hated _more than anything, was not knowing. If someone had a secret, he would be able to squeeze it out of them, mostly due to his Veela charm. He could find out gossip easily, by just casually slipping it into a conversation. Although Louis had a big nose, he was still trustworthy. If someone told him something, and asked him not to tell anyone, or if he thought it was too serious to tell anyone, he wouldn't. And he was so curious about this letter. He wanted nothing more than to find out who it was.

_Dear…_

_I have be debating myself whether to send you this letter or not. I am desperate to find out who you are but I'm not going to nag too much. Could I ask you a few questions? I was touched by your letter and want to know more about you. Like you said, I receive a lot of letters. But this one was different. Your letter was special and I would like to get to know you better. Could you give me clues as to who you are? _

_Please consider it, _

_Louis. _

Louis set the letter down under the loose brick. He leant back on his bed and closed his eyes. He wanted so much to know who the person was. The way she presented herself to him was so different and it attracted Louis. He wanted to get to know this girl.

~X~

Louis noticed the Lysander and Lorcan chatting as they stood outside the clock tower. Lorcan turned around abruptly, noticing Louis and waving him over.

Everybody knew that Lorcan had a huge crush on Louis. He had come out in his fifth year and has been gawping at the Veela ever since. It didn't take long for the rumours to spread, and for Louis to hear. Although many people thought Louis would mind that a boy had an open crush on him, but Louis didn't. And Lorcan wasn't the only boy who liked the Weasley. Louis wasn't sure about his sexuality but, what he did know was, he couldn't lead Lorcan on. The Ravenclaw and his twin had been friends with the Potters and Weasleys for as long as they could remember. Their mother had been friends with his uncles Harry and Ron, and Aunties Hermione and Ginny, before Louis was born. He didn't want to ruin that by using Lorcan as an experiment.

"Isn't Albus coming?" Lorcan grinned.

"No. He's studying." Louis said with a roll of the eyes.

Both the brown haired twins chuckled, "Let's go then."

Once they had arrived at Hogsmeade, the trio visited Honeydukes, stocking up on acid pops and chocolate cauldrons. They decided they would visit Zonko's another day, due to the lack of time. They knew they had to get back for extra studying classes. So Louis and the Scamanders made their way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

Once sat down, Louis engaged in light conversation with Lorcan and Lysander.

"Have you been studying as much as Albus has?" Louis sniggered, taking a gulp of butterbeer.

"We're both expecting to get Trolls in all subjects." Lysander shrugged.

"No, you'll do well. You are in Ravenclaw, after all. I think the only one I will get by in, is Charms."

"You like Charms, don't you?" Lorcan asked while biting his lip.

"Yeah. They're actually useful."

"Wait… you've got some foam…"

Lorcan reached forward, wiping the foam off Louis upper lip. Louis' eyes widened and he blushed, turning his head to the side. Lorcan sunk in his seat, shocked at what he had just done. He had never done something so obviously flirty to Louis before.

"Oh… hey Louis."

Louis turned around to see the source of the voice, a light pink still brushing over his cheeks. Standing there was Teddy Lupin. His hair was a light grey, which Louis recognised as nervousness. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus like his Mother, and over the years, Louis had come to understand the colours of Teddy's hair and which emotions they were. On Victoire's and his wedding day, Teddy's hair was also a light grey before she walked down the aisle.

"Hi… Teddy." Louis said anxiously and pulled out a seat for him.

The twins greeted he older man as he sat down. Louis was very unsure about talking to Teddy. Was he supposed to talk to Teddy? Would Victoire be mad at him? He shook such silly thoughts off. Teddy was still his friend. It didn't matter.

"I can't stay too long; I've got to head back to St Mungo's. I was just inspecting a strange illness in the area." Teddy smiled, his hair turning a turquoise colour which Louis knew meant he was more relaxed.

"I… heard the divorce was finalised." Louis said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah… well it was for the best. We might have made sense but we weren't right for each other." Teddy said with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, you're right. Victoire is _demanding. _Dominique and I know better than anyone."

Teddy chuckled, "I can't imagine she was the easiest person to grow up with."

"You can say that again."

~X~

**A/N: Any suspicions yet? **

_**Preview:**_

_**Before either of the boys could react, the bludger hit Louis' right arm and a loud crack was heard. A pain shot through his arm and he hissed, cradling his arm. **_

_**The bludger continued to bolt around the courtyard and students ducked and shrieked in fear. **_

_**Suddenly there was a yell of 'Depulso!' and the bludger vanished. Scorpius stood there, with his wand held in the air. He glanced over at Louis, who was being supported by Albus, then rushed to his side. **_


	3. An Unfortunate Incident

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 3- An Unfortunate Accident~ **

When Louis arrived back at his dormitory, he was happy to see a letter lying on his pillow. That was quick. He only left the reply yesterday.

Louis quickly rushed over to the bed, sitting cross legged and ripping the envelope open. He didn't yet know who it could be. It could be any girl in the school. He hoped that could start to narrow down the possibilities if he had a few more clues.

_Hello Louis, _

_ You have no idea how happy I was to find out that you replied. Just realising you had read my letter was enough. _

_I will answer some of your questions, except some which I think might reveal too much. I promise one day, I will tell you who I am but for now, I am happy to be just talking to you like this with you, knowing how I feel for you. _

_I hope you will decide to write back soon. Feel free to ask some questions. I might not answer all of them but I will try to answer as many as I can. _

Louis wasted no time in getting out his quill, ink and paper, and forming a reply.

_Hi! _

_ I'm really excited by this. I don't know if it's just all the mystery behind this as well as how different you are from everybody else who has written me a love letter or announced their love._

_Well, where to start? I guess I'll ask the simple questions first. Are you a girl or boy? What house are you in? I'll probably ask you more questions later._

_Bye for now, _

_ Louis_

Louis put the reply near the window sill before happily collapsing down onto the bed and burying his face in his pillow, all with a smile on his face.

~X~

"So, you did reply to the letter?" Albus smirked as they walked across the courtyard.

"Mmm-hmm. They said I can ask a few questions." Louis grinned, bobbing up and down as he walked.

"What if it's some kind of freak...?"

"Don't be negative."

They both giggled, when screaming was heard from down the corridor. The cousins turned around abruptly when a rogue bludger came shooting towards them.

Before either of the boys could react, the bludger hit Louis' right arm and a loud crack was heard. A pain shot through his arm and he hissed, cradling his arm.

The bludger continued to bolt around the courtyard and students ducked and shrieked in fear.

Suddenly there was a yell of 'Depulso!' and the bludger vanished. Scorpius stood there, with his wand held in the air. He glanced over at Louis, who was being supported by Albus, then rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" The Slytherin asked in concern.

Louis clasped his eyes shut and shook his head frantically, "No! I think it's broken! I can't move it!"

"We need to bring you to the hospital wing."

Scorpius didn't even give Louis time to protest, when he scooped the other blonde up in his arms. People stared at the two on their way, as Louis kicked and thrashed his good arm, telling Scorpius to put him down. The question everyone was asking; why was a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor?

Albus felt a pang of jealously as he trailed behind the two blondes. Scorpius had always paid so much attention to him and made it come across as if he liked the Potter. What was with this sudden change of face? Albus worried... Did Scorpius like Louis now?

Once in the Hospital wing, Scorpius placed Louis carefully on the bed. Albus sat on the side of Louis' bed, rubbing a supportive hand over his shoulder, although he was still fretting about why Scorpius was being so nice.

Scorpius informed Madam Pomfrey about the situation, and she started preparing to mend Louis' bones.

By now, it was no surprise that a number of worried students, mostly girls, had started to crowd the wing, looking to find out if precious Louis was okay. Even Lorcan seemed to have heard and had rushed to the Veela's bedside. There was anxious mutters exchanged and Louis sunk into the bed in embarrassment when Albus started sniggering.

"Everybody, get out! Get out! I'll never be able to fix his arm if you keep pestering!" Madam Pomfrey shooed the concerned girls and Lorcan out, leaving Louis alone with Scorpius and a jealous Albus.

"Er… thanks for helping, Scorpius." Louis muttered, eyeing the covers of the bed.

Scorpius grinned and sat on the chair next to Louis' bed, "No problem."

~X~

After Madam Pomfrey had fixed Louis' bones, which had been very painful for the blonde, she put a support on his arm. Scorpius and Albus had stayed there until dinner, skipping their classes. Albus said he would bring Louis his dinner.

The Veela let his mind wonder back to the letters. Was the person who wrote them here today, when he hurt himself? No, the mystery person seemed more reserved. They seemed the kind of person who would admire him for afar. And would also worry about him from afar.

Albus strolled into the hospital wing, holding a plate of food in his hands. He watched Louis, who was turned over on his side and hadn't noticed his cousin enter.

Albus stroked Louis' hair and he shot up. Albus chuckled and placed the plate on the side table. He took a seat next to the Veela, who leant his head on the Potter's lap.

"Does it still hurt?" Albus said softly.

"It aches." Louis shrugged.

"Your dinner has got a bit cold. I took a detour to our dorm and found this."

Albus held out another letter and Louis' face instantly brightened. He snatched it from the other's, sat upright and ripped the letter open.

_Louis, _

_I was devastated to hear about your accident. I'm so worried about you. I wish I could be the one there, by your bedside, comforting and looking after you. I hope you get better soon. I don't want to be in any pain._

_I can't tell you what house I'm in. I feel it will reveal too much. I'm sorry, I just cannot tell you quite yet._

_And you will probably be disturbed by this now, but I'm a boy. I know you probably like girls and are not interested in boys, but I would still like to communicate with you through these letters. I felt if I kept such an important fact from you wouldn't be considerate and it might have disrupted things later on. _

_I hope that hasn't bothered you too much but please, still hear me out. I hope you feel better, my love. _

Louis couldn't help but blush at the last bit. _My love. _

He also thought he would be disgusted about it being a guy. But Louis wasn't at all. He didn't know whether he liked guys or girls. The thought of being with a guy didn't repulse him and the feelings didn't shock him. He wanted to continue to be in touch with this guy, because even though he didn't know who it was, or even know them that well, for some reason, he found him special. He wanted to know more about this boy and what's more… this was the first person he liked. Louis couldn't explain it. He just knew he had these new feelings and wanted to know this boy more.

"He's a guy." Louis whispered.

"Oh…" Albus said with wide eyes, "Well… does that bother you?"

Louis shook his head and then smiled at his friend, "No. It actually doesn't at all."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure about my sexuality." Louis admitted with a shrug.

"Well, you know if you did like guys, that wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I know you wouldn't mind. You like Scorpius after all, don't you?"

Albus sucked in his breath, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious. You're always flirting and it's not just in a _I want to get you into bed _way. It's more than that. I understand." Louis placed a hand over Albus'.

"Nobody would ever understand. He's a Malfoy and I'm a Potter. We're supposed to hate each other."

"He likes you too though…"

"No, Scorpius likes _you," _Albus said with slight frustration, "Didn't you see today? He cares for you… he doesn't just desire you. He actually cares for you."

Louis scoffed, "Stop being an idiot. He hasn't paid any attention to me before."

"Yet, he's been googly eyes around you for the past month or so."

"You're being paranoid. He was just being nice."

"It doesn't matter. That wouldn't get between us."

"You know, I wouldn't do anything, if he did like me?"

Albus smiled softly, pulling Louis towards him, careful not to hurt his arm, and embraced him warmly. They held each other before separating with Louis leaning up against Albus' shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't. Cause you're the best, you know that?"

"Oh, I know."

~X~

**A/N: Aw, so there we are! I decided that I'm going to slip in another pairing, later on in this story. I've planned most of the story out, and it just felt right that way. So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and please remember to review!**

**_Preview:_**

**_"Have you got fatter?" Louis teased with a smirk._**  
><strong><em>Victoire's jaw dropped and she hissed, "How dare you? You're not the one who just got divorced and has lost the love of your life!"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Louis, be a bit more zenzitive. Victoire has been through a hard time. She needz zupport right now." Fleur said firmly. <em>**  
><strong><em>"Yes, because that arsehole, has broken up with me for no good reason at all." The blonde girl spat, leaning up against the counter.<em>**  
><strong><em>Louis rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he has his reasons."<em>**


	4. Annoying Siblings

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 4- Annoying Siblings~**

Louis had been writing to his admirer for weeks now. He hadn't found much more about his admirer. He was really reserved. He wouldn't tell him what house he was in, what year, his hair colour or eye colour, as well as many other things. So far, all he knew, which was important, that his admirer was a boy, Louis did know him, and had spoken to him on a personal level. The less important things he knew, was that his favourite colour was blue, his favourite Muggle food was pasta, he loved chocolate frogs and collected the cards, and his favourite subjects were Herbology and Potions.

With each new piece of information, he tried to work out who his admirer was. He forgot about all the people he had never really talked to and tried to understand, at least in his year, who liked Herbology and Potions. He knew that if he asked all the people he suspected and one of them was his admirer, he wouldn't tell him the truth so Louis didn't find out who he was.

Louis did have his suspects. He thought it was likely it could be Lorcan. He knew Lorcan liked him and it wouldn't surprise him, if he was the one sending him the letters. But, Louis didn't think Lorcan would be the type to be so reserved. He had also considered that it might be Scorpius, even though he hated to think so. He knew Albus' feelings towards Scorpius, and would never do anything with Scorpius, knowing this. But the Slytherin had been so caring towards him, since the injury. The only explanation Louis could find at the moment, was that Scorpius liked him.

It was now Easter holidays. Louis had already arrived back home, being smothered with kisses by his Mother, and earning a strong embrace from his Father. Although Victoire was staying here, she hadn't showed her face yet. Not that Louis was bothered.

Fleur placed a mug of coffee in front of her son, taking a seat next to him on the sofa, "How are you doing at zchool, Louis?"

"It's alright… it's a lot of hard work." He shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, you'll do just fine. You're the smartest out of all three of you." Bill said with a wink.

"Well, Dominique is not that bad. It would be better if Victoire knew something other than how to put makeup on."

"You haven't been here for five minutes and you're already insulting me."

Victoire stomped down the stairs, venturing into the kitchen. She picked up a biscuit and chomped at it while staring at her brother.

"Have you got fatter?" Louis teased with a smirk.

Victoire's jaw dropped and she hissed, "How dare you? You're not the one who just got divorced and has lost the love of your life!"

"Louis, be a bit more zenzitive. Victoire has been through a hard time. She needz zupport right now." Fleur said firmly.

"Yes, because that arsehole, has broken up with me for no good reason at all." The blonde girl spat, leaning up against the counter.

Louis rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"No, he's just an idiot who was probably realised he was too much of an arse he is, and can't be in a committed relationship, but wants to fuck around instead."

Bill tried to protest, "Vic-"

"Stop talking crap, Victoire!" Louis yelled, with disgust.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"No, because everyone else knows, that you are far too demanding and you drove Teddy crazy!"

"Don't even say his name in front of me!"

"For God's sake! Don't you see!" Louis cried out, to his parents, "She's so spoilt and difficult! I feel _awful _for Teddy, having to deal with you!"

"Don't stand up for him! He's a bastard for breaking my heart like that!"

"You don't talk about him like that! You know what," Louis jumped up from his seat and headed towards the door, "I'm going to stay with Al. I have been here for a few minutes, and you're already mouthing Teddy off and _it pisses me off_. I am _not _going to be able to deal with you all Easter!"

Fleur panicked and reached forward for her son, "Louis, don't go already! We juzt got you back ere! You muzt spend Eazter with us!"

"Maman, I can't." Louis shook his head, picking up his suitcase.

Bill stepped forward and past the his fuming daughter, "Louis, you can go. But come back on Easter day."

"No, Bill! He muzt be ere!" Fleur whined while gripping onto his arm.

"He's right, my dear. Teddy is his friend. He shouldn't have to stay here and listen to Victoire talk about Teddy. It isn't fair to him. We'll probably be going to the Potter's for Easter dinner, anyway. I'll bring you to them, Louis."

~X~

"Oh, Louis?" Harry Potter stared at his nephew who stood in the doorway.

"Hey… can I stay here for the holidays?" Louis said with sadness to his voice.

Harry blinked in surprise, "Well, of course."

Harry allowed the Veela to step into their house, dragging his bag along with him.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, patting the blonde's back.

"Victoire!" Louis exclaimed, "She drove me mad, after five minutes!"

"You're welcome to stay here, Louis. I know it's a hard time for you all… Teddy is here, right now though…"

"Oh, that's cool. I don't mind at all." Louis beamed.

"You can stay in Al's room."

"Thanks…"

When Louis entered the kitchen with his uncle, he saw Albus sitting at the table, with books surrounding him. His Aunt Ginny stood with Lily, washing the plates, while James and Teddy sat next to Al, chatting.

They all turned around, noticing Louis and smiling widely at him. Albus smirked and pulled out a chair for his cousin and best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Albus said, while tapping the chair.

Louis sniffed and moved towards Teddy. Teddy furrowed his eyebrows, still with an amused grin, when Louis threw his arms around the older boy's neck and hugged him tightly. Teddy felt himself redden, but slowly slipped his arms around Louis' small form, holding him tight and everyone else gaped at the two.

"Hi, Teddy." Louis breathed.

"Hi, Louis." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Victoire is so mean to you." Louis mumbled into his shoulder.

Teddy pulled away, forcing Louis to look into his eyes, as he stroked Louis' freckled face with a thumb, "It's not your fault."

"I hated hearing her talk about you like that… you're my friend and despite everything that's happened, I care about you. I needed to get away from her."

"Okay, tomorrow, how about we go to Diagon Alley? Just the two of us. It might make you feel a little better," Teddy smiled warmly, "It would be fun."

Louis beamed, "That would be great!"

"You're not staying in my room, Lou." James interrupted, while raising his chin.

"He's going to stay in Albus' room." Harry informed his son.

"Good luck getting in there. There's books stacked all around the room. We can hardly open the door."

Albus shot his brother a glare, "It's not that bad!"

~X~

**A/N: So that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review!**

_**Preview:**_

**_"Bye, Lou!" Lysander smacked his friend lightly on the face, causing Louis to chuckle._**

**_Lorcan stood in front of the smaller boy awkwardly, before leaning forward and pecking Louis' lips. Louis' eyes widened, but he didn't back away. Lorcan pulled back, touching his lip, surprised at his own actions. _**

**_"Uh, bye Lou." Lorcan mumbled nervously before shuffling off. _**

**_Louis lowered his head, pressing his fingers to his lips. He breathed heavily, shocked that it had been Lorcan who took his first kiss. And a boy. It didn't feel wrong… Louis felt a jolt of warmth through his body. _**


	5. Thinking About The Future

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 5- Thinking Of The Future~**

Louis and Teddy strolled down Diagon Alley, chatting casually to each other. Louis didn't consider the possibility that if Victoire found out he was with Teddy, she would be hurt. Quite frankly, he didn't care.

"So, what are you doing now?" Louis asked with a smile.

"Well, not much really. Just work." Teddy answered and nodded.

"Where… are you staying? I heard Victoire got the house…" The blonde muttered.

"Oh, I bought this little apartment near St Mungos."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Teddy glanced at the floor before smiling softly at a guilty looking Louis, "No, I'm not."

"Are you… sad about Victoire?" Louis questioned.

"Uh, honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No, not really," Teddy sighed, "She drove me crazy…"

"I had a feeling that you two wouldn't work out. It was just the way you always behaved around each other… you never looked like you truly loved her."

"I… don't think I really did love Victoire. I was expected to love her. People always teased us about us getting married one day, and what our children would look like, and everyone was so happy when we got together. I think I was pressured into it," Louis bit his lip and Teddy placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. You're her brother and I shouldn't be talking about her in front of you."

"No, it's okay. Trust me, you're much more subtle than she was. If you want to scream, she's a bitch! She's selfish! Or something along those lines, than I don't mind." Louis grinned.

Teddy chuckled and ruffled the Veela's hair, "You are funny, Louis. But I don't think anything bad of your sister. We just weren't right together."

Louis smiled to himself. Teddy was just so lovely. He wouldn't say a bad thing about anyone. Louis thought that the reason Teddy broke it off with Victoire was that he didn't love her and she was difficult, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to it. But the thing is, Teddy is _too _nice sometimes. He should let some of his anger out. He must be angry after being married to Victoire for a year.

"Louis?"

Louis turned around, Teddy soon following. Lorcan and Lysander stood there, with their Mother, Luna. Louis grinned widely, stepping towards the twins. He hugged Lysander quickly before moving towards a blushing Lorcan and wrapping his arms around him as well. Lorcan slowly draped his arms around him, feeling flustered, but happy to have his crush in his arms.

Lorcan reluctantly released Louis and he turned to Luna.

"Hi, Mrs Scamander!" The Veela exclaimed.

"Hello, Louis. You know, Teddy's hair is changing colour." She glanced at the older boy.

Louis looked round at Teddy, noticing his yellow-green hair and the frown over his face, "He's a Metamorphmagus. You know that."

"But isn't green jealously?" Lysander questioned.

"No. It also means relaxed." Teddy replied.

"So, what are you here for?" Louis enquired, standing next to Teddy again.

"We're going to Greengotts," Lorcan shrugged, "What about you?"

"We'll probably just go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Can we go too?" Lorcan said to his Mum almost immediately, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"We're going to visit your Grandfather after to look for some unicorns in the woods. We don't have time, darling," Luna smiled, "It was nice to see you, Louis. You and your family must come around some time to visit."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Luna started down the road, towards Greengotts, calling her sons.

"Bye, Lou!" Lysander smacked his friend lightly on the face, causing Louis to chuckle.

Lorcan stood in front of the smaller boy awkwardly, before leaning forward and pecking Louis' lips. Louis' eyes widened, but he didn't back away. Lorcan pulled back, touching his lip, surprised at his own actions.

"Uh, bye Lou." Lorcan mumbled nervously before shuffling off.

Louis lowered his head, pressing his fingers to his lips. He breathed heavily, shocked that it had been Lorcan who took his first kiss. And a boy. It didn't feel wrong… Louis felt a jolt of warmth through his body.

"Uh… that was my first kiss." Louis whispered.

Teddy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I think Lorcan likes you."

"Really?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Do you like him? I mean… do you like boys?"

"Uh… I don't know," Louis nipped on his bottom lip, "I've only told Albus about this… but some guy at school has been sending me love letters, and I actually don't mind that he's a guy… isn't that weird?"

Teddy smiled softly, "It's not strange. Everyone doubts their sexuality at some point in their life."

"I know… but, it's more than that. I haven't even told Albus this… but I think I like him. I mean, everything about the letters is so different. And just the tone and how he says he likes me and stuff… it really makes my heart flutter. It probably is Lorcan as well…"

"Would that be a bad thing if it is?"

"No… if it was Lorcan I would love to get to know that side of him."

"You know, I'll be happy for you and will support you, if you did get together with whoever it is." Teddy stroked his blonde hair.

"You're great, you know that Teddy?"

Louis giggled, throwing his arms around the Metamorphmagus and squeezing him tightly. Teddy sucked in his breath, gently embracing the younger boy.

~X~

Louis and Teddy sat in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping on butter beers. They chatted and laughed about anything and everything. Sometimes Louis wondered why Teddy made time for him. He was such a great person and had loads of friends who were his age. But Teddy had often made time for Louis in his first year, and Teddy's last year. He often helped him with his school work, and Louis could really fulfil the stereotype of a dumb blonde sometimes so it would have taken a lot of patience. But Teddy still helped, despite it being his last year and having to deal with NEWTs. Even now, Teddy still writes to Louis often. The Veela liked the reassuring feeling though; knowing Teddy was always there for him.

"Do you know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Teddy asked.

"Nope," Louis shook his head, "No idea."

"You're leaving quite soon, Louis." Teddy said in concern.

"Well… I'm not really very ambitious."

"There's a receptionist job going a St Mungos in September. I could recommend you, if you want."

"That would be great!"

"You would have to get at least Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. And you need to have taken Apparation on the side…"

"Well, I do A**A**pparation… and everyone seems to think I will get Outstanding in Charms. But the others… I'm not sure."

"Well, this Summer they will be doing interviews. I'll get you an interview."

Louis grinned, "I would love that!"

"I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Louis hugged Teddy warmly, "You're so great. You know… you deserve so much," The blonde pulled away, holding the other by his shoulders, "I hope you find someone who you love and can be happy with and spend the rest of your life with."

Teddy chuckled and lowered his head, "Maybe one day."

"And she won't be difficult like Victoire."

"I'm sure she won't."

"But make sure I'm the first person you tell when you're in love."

"Of course."

~X~

**A/N: So there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Preview:**_

**_"Victoire, if Louis is friends with Teddy, does it really matter? Is it really going to affect your relationship with your brother? You don't even have to ask about Teddy, or think about him." Albus said firmly, being the voice of reason._**  
><strong><em>"I just hope he knows where his loyalties lie." She said with her head held high.<em>**  
><strong><em>"God, Victoire!" Louis yelled, throwing his fists down onto the table, "You are so self-involved! This is not a war between you and Teddy! I don't know what you would do if you know who came back, and there was a real war! You probably wouldn't even notice there was a war, until a Death Eater comes and drags you away by your pretty hair!"<em>**


	6. The Great Holiday

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 6- A Great Holiday~**

"So Louis, a little birdy told me that you went to Diagon Alley with Teddy the other day." Victoire scowled.

It was Easter day, and the day before they returned to Hogwarts. The Potters were hosting Easter dinner this year, but unfortunately for Louis, that meant Victoire had to come as well. She was sitting opposite Louis, sending death glares to her younger brother. The whole table had fallen into silence, as they watched the two blondes.

"And so what if I did, Victoire?" Louis said casually, taking a mouthful of food.

"Then I wouldn't be too pleased, seeing as you decided to _betray _your older sister." She said through gritted teeth.

"Teddy is my friend. You know that. I'm not going to stop being friends with Teddy just because you and him didn't work out."

"So you put friends over family?"

"I never said I put him over you. But Teddy is practically family, and I know everyone agrees."

Victoire glanced around the table, looking at her family members who lowered their heads or shrugged.

"Victoire, if Louis is friends with Teddy, does it really matter? Is it really going to affect your relationship with your brother? You don't even have to ask about Teddy, or think about him." Albus said firmly, being the voice of reason.

"I just hope he knows where his loyalties lie." She said with her head held high.

"God, Victoire!" Louis yelled, throwing his fists down onto the table, "You are _so _self-involved! This is not a war between you and Teddy! I don't know what you would do if 'you know who' came back, and there was a _real _war! You probably wouldn't even notice there was a war, until a Death Eater comes and drags you away by your pretty hair!"

"Okay, enough!" Bill shouted at his children, "You're ruining this dinner! The conversation is _over. _Victoire, you're going to have to accept that Louis is Teddy's friend and Louis; please don't raise your voice."

"You're not going to tell him off for being rude to me?" Victoire screeched.

"No, because he's right," Harry spoke up, "I'm sorry, Victoire, but Teddy _is _a part of the family. He's my godson and I know he's like a brother to my children, as well as very close to the rest of the family. We cannot cut him out of our lives."

"Yeah… I can't imagine not having Teddy around…" Hugo mumbled from across the table.

There was head nodding and mutters of agreement from the rest of the family. Victoire huffed, crossing her arms like a child.

"But anyway! Onto a less intense topic!" James said nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Do you know that Albus, hasn't even gone outside this _whole _holiday! He's been stuck inside, studying like the perfect little boy he is!"

Albus rolled his eyes, "I don't think anybody wants to know that, James."

~X~

On arrival back to Hogwarts, Louis was greeted by his letter writing suspects. Lorcan had hugged Louis tightly again, but blushed wildly, recalling that soft kiss he had given Louis back in Diagon Alley. Scorpius had put an arm around Louis, whispering welcome back in the Veela's ear, much to Albus' dismay.

After seeing Scorpius act so intimately with Louis, Albus had scurried back upstairs to their dormitory. Louis had chatted to the Scamander twins for a while, but was careful not to bring up that kiss.

After greeting a few more people, Louis dragged his suitcase upstairs to his dormitory. Albus was lying on his bed, already in a deep trance, reading.

When Louis spotted a letter sitting on his pillow, a beam painted across his face and he hopped over to his bed, picking the letter up and reading it.

_Hello Louis,_

_How was your holiday? I hope you had a great Easter with your family. You told me you were worried about having to be with Victoire, because she might be rude about your friend, Teddy. I heard that you were staying with the Potters in the end, so I assume it didn't go too well. But despite that, I still hope you had a good time, my love. _

And like always, Louis wrote a reply as quick as possible.

_Hey!_

_Yes, I was staying at the Potters instead of back home. As soon as I got back, Victoire started moaning and slagging Teddy off. I honestly couldn't stand it. Teddy is my friend and a good person! Just because it didn't work out between them, doesn't change any of that! _

_But despite all of that, I had a really good holidays. Albus was studying a lot, but James and I played a lot of Wizard's chess, and we even played Quidditch. I'm not very good, but James is. He might get into the England team one day! Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came a couple of days too, bringing Hugo and Rose. Rose went off with Lily, as per usual. Hugo and I climbed a tree near Albus' window, and threw stones at it. He was studying in there, of course. We would hide every time he came to the window. He got really freaked out, it was so funny! One day, I went to Diagon Alley with Teddy. I didn't really think about Victoire too much. But I had fun with him. We saw Lysander and Lorcan and… Lorcan kissed me. Just a soft peck but it was strange…_

Louis had made it a habit to use his admirer as almost a diary. He spilled every detail of his life to this person, without any shame or fear. For some reason, Louis trusted this boy.

_At Easter dinner, Victoire started yelling at me about seeing Teddy. Everyone stood up for him though, because he means a lot to all of us._

_But anyway, how was your holiday? I hope it was good too, talk to you later,_

_Louis._

Louis grinned at his letter, tucking it into an envelope and placing it in the usual place. He smiled at Albus, who was still reading, and leant his head back on the pillow.

~X~

After their first full day of lessons after Easter, Albus and Louis had split up into two different directions. Albus retired to his room, telling the other boy he wasn't hungry, when Louis went to the Great Hall to have dinner.

Unusually, Louis didn't stick around for long after he ate. He normally chatted for a while with his fellow Gryffindors, trying to get all the latest gossip. Although he did want to know how everyone's holidays went and what they did, Louis was tired. He felt like he was going to collapse. From the lessons he had today, he could tell they were really coming down hard on the students, seeing as their NEWTs were coming up soon.

He trudged up the moving stairs, muttering the password to the Fat Lady before slipping into the common room. He noticed his cousin, Rose, sitting next to the fire, extremely close to Seamus Finnigan's son, Luke.

"Get a room!" Louis said in a singsong as he skipped past them.

Rose swung her head around, "Shut up, Lou!"

He chuckled before jumping up the stairs.

When he flung the door open to his room, what he saw completely and utterly shocked him.

He stood there, his mouth hanging open and wide eyes, as he watched Albus placing a letter addressed to the blonde on his pillow.

"Albus… it's you."

**~X~**

**A/N: Oooh, so has Louis finally found out who his admirer is? Find out next chapter!**

_**Preview:**_

_**"Albus… it's you." Louis breathed, watching his cousin in shock. **_

_**Albus' head shot around and he gasped when he saw his cousin standing there. He placed a hand on his forehead, cursing himself. How could he have been so careless? He had been keeping this a secret for months and been so careful. After all this time, how could he have let Louis seen him leave a letter? **_


	7. An Eventful Evening

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 7- An Eventful Evening~**

"Albus… it's you." Louis breathed, watching his cousin in shock.

Albus' head shot around and he gasped when he saw his cousin standing there. He placed a hand on his forehead, cursing himself. How could he have been so careless? He had been keeping this a secret for months and been so careful. After all this time, how could he have let Louis seen him leave a letter?

"You've been sending the letters? You're in love with me?" Louis said in disbelief.

Albus shook his head, "This is not what it looks like."

"What is this then? Why would you send me those letters if you didn't love me?"

The Potter stepped forward, placing his hands on Louis' shoulders, "They're not from me. I'm just leaving them here from the person they're really from, because he can't get into the Gryffindor dorm easily."

"You've known this whole time who it is?" Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. He asked me to do this. And… I thought maybe you might be happy with him one day. I just wanted to help."

Louis launched himself at Albus, "Who is it? Please tell me! I wanna know!"

Albus scoffed, pushing the blonde off him, "No! I can't tell you. I promised him and it's not fair to him. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Louis sighed, falling back onto the bed and burying his face in his hands. Albus frowned, taking a seat next to Louis and wrapping an arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Albus said softly, brushing a few strands of hair from Louis' face.

"I-I just want to know who it is. I'm fed up of all these secrets! I want to get to know him properly… I want to be able to talk to him face to face and not through these stupid letters. I don't want this anymore. It's stupid. And I don't like it. I'm not going to write back until he agrees to tell me who he is," Louis said sternly, "I don't care if I'm being stupid or childish. This isn't… fair to me anymore."

Albus sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Okay. I'll tell him you're feeling this way."

~X~

Louis spotted Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by classmates. Louis decided that if Albus had interfered, no helped, him with his love life then why couldn't he do the same?

Confidently, Louis strolled up to Scorpius, his head held high as he sat next to the other blonde, earning death glares from the other Slytherins. Scorpius simply chuckled at the smaller boy, and draped an arm around his waist.

"Hey Lou. How are you?" Scorpius smiled.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm good. But I want to ask you a question." Louis nodded, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Uh… it's kind of private." Louis said nervously.

Scorpius sniggered and held a hand in front of his ear.

Louis leaned forward and whispered, "Do you like Al?"

Scorpius' head shot back as he scowled at the smaller teen. He turned his head away and unwrapped his arm from around Louis' waist.

"I don't have anything to say to that."

Louis frowned, getting up from the Slytherin table and shuffling away. Why had he reacted like that? Louis still suspected that it might be Scorpius who was sending the letters. Is that why he had said that? Was he frustrated that he thought Louis didn't realise he liked him? But if it were Scorpius… why would Albus leave the letter for him when he likes Scorpius? Although… Albus did say he just wanted the two of them to be happy… is this what he meant? That he didn't mind because even if it were Scorpius, he would still want them both to be happy? Even if that were the situation… Louis knew he would never act on it. He still could never do that to Al.

Before Louis arrived back at the Gryffindor table, someone placed a hand on his shoulder, swivelling him around. He was greeted by Lorcan, who was smiling nervously at him.

"C-can I talk to you alone, Lou?" Lorcan asked nervously.

Louis shrugged, "Sure."

Louis followed Lorcan out of the hall, glancing round and Albus who was staring at him curiously. They stood outside, next to the wall, as Louis waited for Lorcan to speak.

"Um… I guess I have to t-tell you something." Lorcan said while staring at his feet.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh…" Lorcan took Louis' hand in his, causing the other boy's eyes to widen, "I like you, Louis! I had to tell you because it's been killing me… ever since that kiss… I've just wanted to kiss you again."

Lorcan leaned forward and captured Louis' lips in a soft kiss before Louis could protest. And this time, he didn't pull away so quickly. He pushed Louis up against the wall, pinning his hands at his sides.

Although Louis thought it was wrong and silly of him, he kissed back. Honestly, he was just curious. He could feel what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted to know what it felt like to have another's lips against his.

When Lorcan tried to slip his tongue into Louis' mouth, he pulled his head back abruptly and hit his skull on the hard concrete wall behind him. By now there was many watching the two, including squealing fan girls who were happy with the kiss.

"I-I…" Louis mumbled, turning his head to the side, while rubbing it.

"It's okay…" Lorcan smiled, resting his forehead against Louis'.

"I-I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry. It's just I've never kissed anyone like that before and I got carried away and shouldn't have kissed back… I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." Louis squeezed his eyes shut.

"But… that was good… can't we be together?"

"No… because… I like someone else, Lorcan." Louis admitted.

Lorcan's face dropped and hurt flooded his eyes. He backed away, running his fingers through his hair.

"I am so sorry, Lorcan. I really am… you're my friend… and I don't want this to get between us." Louis placed a hand on his shoulder.

A single tear ran down Lorcan's cheek, "Okay…"

"Please don't get upset over this. I swear, it's not worth it at all. I don't want to hurt you." The smaller said in desperation.

"Louis, leave me alone."

Lorcan quickly slipped away from his crush, devastated at how things turned out. He didn't look back at Louis; he knew he couldn't look at Louis' perfect face right now.

Louis waddled back into the great hall, in a complete daze. He caught Albus' gaze and shuffled over to him, taking a seat next to his cousin.

"What happened?" Albus questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think I just snogged Lorcan." Louis said, confused.

"Wow… so what's going on there?"

"He told me he liked me… and I said I liked someone else."

"He's not upset is he?"

Louis groaned, dropping his head and banging it lightly on the table, "I'm such a horrible person."

"Don't worry, Lou. He'll get over it," Albus patted the blonde's back, "You're his first love. Of course he's not going to react well. But it'll get better soon."

"I didn't want to hurt him though…"

"Well, I have some news about your admirer. It might cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"He says he'll meet you at the Shrieking Shack this Saturday. He… wants to tell you who he is."

Louis' eyes brightened, "Really? That's amazing! I can't wait! Thank you, Al!"

~X~

**A/N: So it's not Albus everyone! And guess what? Next chapter, we'll find out who it is. Last chance to guess everyone! **

_**Preview:**_

**_Louis took a deep breath when he arrived at the, supposedly, haunted house. He sat on a nearby bench, fidgeting in anxiety and twiddling his thumbs. He kept looking at his watch. It was 12:01 and Louis was getting edgier by the second. _**

**_He continued to have a quick look around and lowered his head again. _**

**_When he heard a shuffling noise from some nearby bushes, his head spun around and he thought his heart stopped when he saw who stood there._**


	8. A Secret Revealed

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 8- A Secret Revealed~**

"I don't know what to wear." Louis complained, emptying his wardrobe.

"Wear something warm. It's supposed to rain." Albus replied, casually.

"I know that! I want something nice to wear though!" The Veela pouted.

Albus groaned, picking up a light blue sweater which had landed on his bed and threw it at his cousin, "Here, it matches your eyes."

Louis examined it before smiling softly, "Thanks."

While Louis got changed, Albus lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He really did wonder how Louis would react to the mystery guy. He knew their relationship would be a bit taboo and there would be some hearts broken. But Albus shook off those thoughts. He would support them through it all, because he wants both of them to be happy.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, "Well, wish me luck!"

"You'll do fine."

~X~

Louis spent some time, wondering around Hogsmeade with other Gryffindors. Some asked him why he was being so quiet, especially when gossip was circulating between them and Louis wasn't making an effort to find out every detail, but Louis just told them he was tired.

Honestly, Louis was more nervous now then excited. Of course he couldn't wait to find out who it was, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. Especially if it was Scorpius. Everything pointed towards the Slytherin right now. Louis would hate to hurt his feelings, as well as anyone else's, for that matter. He did know this person, and after rejecting Lorcan the day before, he didn't want to break another heart for quite a while.

When the rest of the group seemed to forget him, Louis slipped out and started towards the Shrieking Shack. He was only a few minutes walk from there. He glanced down at his watch; 11:55.

Louis took a deep breath when he arrived at the, supposedly, haunted house. He sat on a nearby bench, fidgeting in anxiety and twiddling his thumbs. He kept looking at his watch. It was 12:01 and Louis was getting edgier by the second.

He continued to have a quick look around and lowered his head again.

When he heard a shuffling noise from some nearby bushes, his head spun around and he thought his heart stopped when he saw who stood there.

_Teddy Lupin. _

Initially, he thought it was just a coincidence. Maybe Teddy had just been taking a stroll around here. But when the Metamorphmagus' azure hair changed to a deep, loving, scarlet he realised that it was him. It had always been Teddy. Teddy had always cared for him… and it seemed that it was more than just caring for a friend and family member.

Louis slowly stood up as Teddy stepped closer. Teddy smiled uncertainly at the younger boy, until their bodies were only a centimetre apart.

"It's you, isn't it?" Louis whispered.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah… it's me."

"B-but, how? When…?" He stuttered, staring at the ground

Teddy lifted the younger boy's chin, "How I fell in love with you? I don't know how, all I can say to you is I have. And when… I realised it about half a year ago but I would say… much longer."

"What about Victoire…?"

"I understand if you don't want to be with me, because of Victoire. I agree that it wouldn't be completely fair to her."

"B-but, what if I do want to be with you?" Louis said with pleading eyes.

Teddy was surprised by the comment. He was almost sure Louis would reject him, because he had been with his sister. He knew Louis wasn't on best terms with his sister at the moment but Teddy still thought he wouldn't go to the extreme of wanting to be with her ex-husband. Then again, he also knew that Louis has not been very sensitive around Victoire about the divorce. He doesn't feel sorry for her, but has said the whole time the one he felt more sorry for was Teddy.

And Louis knew if Victoire ever found out she would be devastated, and rather angry at her little brother, but Louis didn't care anymore. Victoire had treated Teddy horribly, with no consideration of his feelings, whatsoever. She had also been very spiteful when Louis asked her not to speak badly about Teddy. He knew he was being hypocritical in a way. He had said if it were Scorpius, he would never have made a move, for Albus' sake. But the difference here was, Albus had never done anything to hurt either of them. If Victoire found out, she would wish bad on both Teddy and Louis. But if it were Scorpius and Louis… Albus would never be upset, or rude to them. There was no doubt that he would support them. So, are Teddy and Louis not the ones who deserve happiness, at this point? If they are happy together… then what's wrong with it?

"Are you sure? You're the one who said, 'what about Victoire?'" Teddy raised a hand to caress Louis blushing cheek.

"Well… we could keep it quiet." Louis suggested.

"You really want to keep it quiet… from your family and friends?"

"Yeah, I would be prepared for that if I got to be with you," The blonde answered honestly, "Maybe not from Al… considering he already knows. How did you get the letters to him by the way?"

"Well, I didn't want to risk the owl. So we used two way mirrors, which Uncle Harry gave us when we were young. I would tell him what I wanted to write, he would write it down, and then when you left a reply he would read it out to me, and I would form a reply again." He explained with a smirk.

"That's clever…"

"In Diagon Alley, you told me about your admirer and you told me you think you liked them. Now you know it's me…I don't want you to be with me, just to keep me happy. What do _you_ feel?"

Louis closed his eyes. He liked his admirer, and his admirer was Teddy. And it wasn't a secret that Louis thought Teddy was a great guy. In a way, he was happier that it was Teddy, than he would be for anyone else. Because now he thought about it, he could see himself with Teddy. It was hard to picture with the other suspects; He could imagine himself with Lorcan, but for some reason, he couldn't actually picture falling for the twin, nor a future with him. With Scorpius, there would be too many complications, as well as Louis not wanting to hurt Al. And Louis wasn't sure if Scorpius would ever make his perfect partner. For the short time he thought Albus was his admirer, he just couldn't visualize it at all. Albus was his best friend and cousin, it would have just been _strange. _

But Louis really did think he had the potential to fall in love with Teddy Lupin. He could already feel himself falling, second by second, the closer and closer he got to the man. He was going to fall hard and fast; Louis just knew it.

"I really like you… I think I'm falling in love with you." Louis said hesitantly, staring up into Teddy's, now, peaceful blue eyes.

Teddy smiled tenderly, enfolding his arms around the Veela's waist, "I love you so much, Louis."

Teddy wasted no time in leaning forward, and capturing the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. Teddy knew that Louis didn't have much experience, even with kissing. He only had his first kiss with Lorcan in the Easter holidays, which had made Teddy very jealous and had a struggle controlling his emotions showing. Unless Louis had gone around kissing people the last couple of weeks; this was his second kiss. And Teddy couldn't help but find, even that, adorable about Louis. He didn't know about the kiss Louis and Lorcan shared a couple of days ago… but Louis had completely forgotten about that kiss and focused on how much more explosive _this_ kiss felt.

Teddy moved his lips slowly and gently, taking Louis' hesitance into consideration. Louis was a little scared and didn't know quite what to do still, but he kissed back and jolts of energy rushed through the teen. He slowly wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck, rolling up onto the balls of his feet to creep closer. Teddy had kissed many before; he had even kissed a few guys before he and Victoire got together but _no _kiss felt like this. Even though Louis didn't really know what he was doing, no kiss felt this right. No kiss left him so breathless. No kiss… unless it's with your destined one feels like this.

When Teddy started to nibble on Louis' bottom lip, the blonde pulled away, surprised.

"I'm sorry…" Teddy mumbled.

"It's okay… I want to, I was just scared for a second…" Louis admitted, resting his forehead against Teddy's chin.

Teddy chuckled, pressing his lips to Louis' temple. He trailed his lips downwards, pecking his nose, eyelids and cheeks. Louis froze, closing his eyes with his mouth slightly agape as he savored the feeling of Teddy's lips against his skin. Finally, their lips collided again.

The elder of the two pried open Louis' lips, causing Louis to yelp when he slipped his tongue in. Teddy led Louis' inexperienced tongue around his cavern, playfully stroking and caressing parts of his mouth, making Louis gasp and moan down his throat. Louis dug his fingernails into Teddy's coat, not used to the feeling of being so close to another.

Louis clung onto Teddy's neck, and eventually became more confident, forcing his own tongue into Teddy's mouth.

After making out for about ten minutes, and ending up with Louis back pressed against a tree, the two separated. They both smiled warmly at each other, when they bound their arms around each other, for a warm embrace.

"I love you, Louis." Teddy breathed.

"Are we together now?" Louis asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, we are," Teddy caressed the other's cheek, nuzzling their noses affectionately, "But we're going to have to keep it quiet."

"Except from Albus…"

"Except from Albus," He chuckled, "What time do you have to leave?"

Louis glanced down at his watch, "In about three hours."

"Will you spend the afternoon with me?"

Louis giggled and pulled Teddy's head down, their lips meeting for a soft peck, "Of course."

"But wait, what about… the age gap? Does that bother you?"

"No! It's only eight years…"

Teddy sniggered, "Except I remember you when you were a baby. Do you know what I said when I saw you?"

"What did you say?"

"That you'll be the one I love the most." He tapped Louis' nose with a single finger.

"No you did not…" The shorter boy blushed.

"I did. Although… I didn't mean it in the way I love you now. But I did say that."

"Thank you, Teddy… for loving me."

~X~

**A/N: So there you have it! It's Teddy! Well done for everyone who guessed! It was getting kind of obvious towards the end, I think the only one who didn't realise was Louis. **

**So, there's only a few other Louis x Teddy stories and I truly fell in love with this pairing. I think the obvious complications their relationship would bring because of Victoire, makes them all the more stronger and the way I imagined their personalities, I thought they would fit quite well. **

**I was supposed to finish the story around here, but there has to be a lemon to come of course and I also think there is some unfinished business between Albus and Scorpius. **

**I hope you're all happy it's Teddy!**

_**Preview:**_

**_Louis gasped when the door flung open and Fred Weasley stood in the doorway, panting. He hastily turned the mirror over and smiled awkwardly at his cousin. _**

**_"Louis… Lorcan is downstairs in the courtyard. He's crying about you and he's proper cold and everything, but he won't move. Even Lysander can't get him to move. We thought… if you come and talk to him…" Fred's voice was full with worry and concern._**  
><strong><em>"Oh God, I'll come in a minute." Louis said with guilt. <em>**


	9. Comforting A Friend

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 9- Comforting A Friend~**

When Louis got back to Hogwarts, he was in a daze. He waddled up to his room, waving dizzily to his passing classmates, until he reached his dorm.

He had simply the best afternoon with Teddy. They had wandered the grounds around the shrieking shack, until finding a nice quiet place, where Teddy conjured up a picnic for the two, which they enjoyed in each other's arms. The rest of the afternoon they had spent whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and enjoying each other's lips much more. Louis knew his lips were bruised and he had even ended up with a love bite, carefully placed under his ear so his hair would cover it, but none of that mattered. It was still the best day.

Louis rocked into his room, ignoring Albus at first who sat at a desk with tons of books. The brown haired boy turned around to see his cousin lying on the bed, staring happily at the ceiling.

"Hey?" Albus said uncertainly.

"Hey…" Louis replied blissfully.

"And how did it go?"

Louis sat up so he was looking in the other boy's eyes, "Amazing! It's Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Teddy is so wonderful… I couldn't be happier right now."

"So, you got together?"

"Yeah!"

"What about Victoire though?"

"She doesn't need to know… it's none of her business. But yeah, that means you're going to have to keep it quiet… sorry." Louis said while nipping on his lower lip.

"It's okay… you're going to happy and that's what I wanted."

"Thank you. For everything, Al."

Louis moved towards Albus' bed, and climbed on, embracing his cousin warmly. Albus groaned in annoyance but hugged his cousin back.

Louis' hair rode up when he shifted closer, revealing the hickey on his neck. Albus sniggered and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"You better cover that up." He nodded towards the love bite.

Louis touched his neck, realising Albus had seen it and blushed wildly, hiding his face in his friend's shoulder, "Is it that noticeable?"

"No, if you're careful. Rumours would start spreading around if it's spotted."

"Maybe I should get some makeup from Rose… who is totally dating Luke Finnigan by the way."

"Didn't need to know that. But here," Albus released Louis from his arms and pulled open his side drawer, pulling out a mirror, "That's the two way mirror. You can have it to talk to Teddy."

The Veela smiled softly, "Thanks…"

"I'll leave you to it."

Albus smirked at his cousin, before leaving to room. Louis sat cross legged and quickly whispered Teddy's name into the mirror. Teddy's smiling face quickly appeared on the mirror and Louis squirmed in excitement. He was sitting at a desk, the lamp on in the background and Louis noticed a plate of food in front of him.

"Albus gave you the mirror?" Teddy grinned.

"Yes! Now we can talk all the time." Louis brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes.

"Did you get back on time?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, just fine."

"That's good."

"I-I'm really happy." The blonde said hesitantly.

"Me too…" Teddy breathed, "Happier than I've ever been. I've wanted you to be mine for so long now… I'm so lucky to finally have you. You are absolutely perfect Louis Weasley."

"Oh stop it… you really compliment me too much."

"You are though. You're perfect for me."

"You know, although loads of people compliment me all the time… it makes my heart flutter when you say something nice."

"I'm glad I make you feel that way."

Louis rubbed his eyes and then lowered his fingers to his lips, "My lips hurt, you know."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop kissing you." Teddy said sweetly.

"Was… was I alright?" Louis asked shyly, lowering his head.

The Metamorphmagus frowned, "Alright at what?"

"Kissing…"

He chuckled and nodded, "You were brilliant, honey."

Louis gasped when the door flung open and Fred Weasley stood in the doorway, panting. He hastily turned the mirror over and smiled awkwardly at his cousin.

"Louis… Lorcan is downstairs in the courtyard. He's crying about you and he's proper cold and everything, but he won't move. Even Lysander can't get him to move. We thought… if you come and talk to him…" Fred's voice was full with worry and concern.

"Oh God, I'll come in a minute." Louis said with guilt.

Fred nodded and rushed back downstairs. Louis turned the mirror back over and sniffed at Teddy's curious face.

"Did you hear that…?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Louis sighed.

"It's alright, love. Go and deal with it. You can… tell him about us if you think it will help."

"I'll see."

"I love you, Louis."

Louis beamed, "Bye Teddy…"

Louis tucked the mirror into his drawer, released a small happy sigh, then stormed down the stairs. He ran past lots of staring students, until he reached the courtyard.

A few students were standing nearby, including Albus, Scorpius, Hugo and Fred. They watched Louis as he stepped towards Lorcan who was curled up into a ball on the grass, sobbing into his legs while Lysander slowly stroked his hair.

When Lysander noticed Louis, he gritted his teeth and stood up, "Go away. _You _did this to him."

"I didn't mean to make him upset…" Louis muttered.

"Well you have!"

"Let me talk to him… I'll try to talk to him."

Lysander huffed and allowed Louis to approach his twin. Louis sat down next to the weeping boy.

"Hey Lorcan…"

Lorcan's head shot up and he glared at Louis with bloodshot eyes and a quivering lip.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, "I thought I told you not to be upset."

"I-I can't h-help it." Lorcan sobbed into the palms of his hands.

"Hey…" Louis wrapped and arm around the other boy's shoulders, "I don't want this to get between our friendship Lorcan…"

"I-I love you though!" The twin exclaimed, "I want to be with you!"

He flung his arms around Louis' neck, burying his face into his neck…

When he noticed the hickey.

He pulled away and swept Louis' blonde locks to the side, to take a proper look at the purple blotch. Louis' breath hitched in realisation, but he didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Lorcan… if I tell you this, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Lorcan nodded, still staring at the love mark, "Okay…"

"I'm with someone now. And… there are kind of complications with our relationship so we have to keep it quiet." Louis explained, being careful not to hurt the Ravenclaw too much.

Lorcan scowled, "Who is it?"

The Veela took a deep breath before admitting, "Teddy Lupin."

His eyes narrowed, "Teddy Lupin? Your sister's ex-husband; Teddy Lupin?"

"Y-yeah… it sort of came together. He loves me and I think I'm falling for him… please try to understand. I think you're wonderful, Lorcan. I really do. But… I like Teddy. I know one day you're going to find someone who really deserves you and you're going to be really happy and in love."

The twin's features softened. He knew Louis and he knew when Louis was happy. At the end of the day… that's what he wanted. Lorcan only wanted Louis to be happy. Although he wished it was with him, he would just have to accept it if Teddy was what made Louis happy. He did think he could stand and watch Louis… as long as he was happy.

"If it ever goes wrong with Teddy, you know where I am."

Louis smiled lightly, "Come on… you need to get out of this cold."

~X~

**A/N: So things are sorted with Lorcan! Yay!**

_**Preview:**_

**_Louis giggled and enfolded his legs around Teddy's waist, allowing Teddy to carry him into the room. _**

**_They shut the door firmly behind them. The room had made a sofa and small, warm fireplace for the two. Louis couldn't wait for an intense make out session with Teddy but when he noticed Teddy's hair turning a light crimson colour as he stared into the Veela's eyes, Louis pulled away._**

**_He ran his fingers through the red hair, "What emotion is this?"_**  
><strong><em>Teddy scrunched his eyes together, lowering Louis to the floor and cursing himself, "It's nothing." <em>**  
><strong><em>Louis tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve in concern, "Teddy… what's the matter?" <em>**  
><strong><em>"I-it's desire. I-I feel desire for you. I'm sorry… you're young and I shouldn't feel this for you yet…" Teddy said, pulling on his scarlet locks in frustration.<em>**


	10. Making A Bond

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 10- Making A Bond~**

Louis realised he was almost drooling watching Teddy at the front of the classroom. He quickly wiped his bottom lip and sat up straight in his chair. Albus noticed his cousin's strange behaviour, chuckling at him and taking his attention back to the Metamorphmagus.

Teddy had come in today to talk to the class about Metamorphmagus' for a History of Magic essay they had to write soon. And of course, Louis wasn't complaining at all, especially as he knew Teddy was allowed to stay for dinner so that meant more time with him. They were only able to meet up at the weekends, if Louis wasn't too buried in studying. Sometimes he would even bring his books with him and the couple would sit in a field in Hogsmeade, while Teddy helped Louis to revise.

Louis didn't even keep track of time, when the bell went, interrupting his daze. He stood up, gathering his books quickly as the rest of the students piled out of the classroom. Although Albus normally waited for his friend, he knew Louis and Teddy would want to spend some time together, so he left them.

Teddy stood next to the desk, chatting to the History of Magic teacher, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Louis who blushed under his gaze.

"Would you like to go to the hall for dinner, Mr Lupin?" The teacher asked politely.

"I will come soon. I just need to catch up with Louis." He grinned, staring at the younger boy.

"Very well. I will see you both in the great hall soon."

As soon as the teacher had left the room, Louis skipped over, wrapping his arms around Teddy's neck and rolling onto the balls of his feet to place a light kiss to his lips.

"Hello honey." Teddy smiled, brushing a few bangs out of Louis' freckled face.

"Hi! I'm so happy you are here!" Louis exclaimed.

"Me too. But we should go somewhere more private."

Louis gave a delighted nod, entwining his fingers in between Teddy's and dragging him out of he class. They looked along the corridor and Louis knew exactly what he needed to do to get some privacy. It was risky, but it would get them time alone in the end.

The blonde shoved his shocked boyfriend against the wall, crushing his lips to Teddy's. Teddy's eyes widened and he grabbed Louis by the wrists, pulling him back.

"Louis… what are you doing?" The older man said fretfully.

Louis reached up, stroking Teddy's face, "Trust me."

Louis recaptured Teddy's lips, his mouth left open, allowing Louis to probe Teddy's mouth with his tongue. Teddy was startled at how passionate Louis was being, but did not waste this opportunity. He switched their positions, pressing Louis' body against the wall, his tongue diving deeper down Louis' throat.

Suddenly, a door emerged along the wall and Teddy lifted his head, his lips parting in realisation.

"The Room Of Requirement?" Teddy smirked.

"Uh-huh."

Teddy chuckled, picking Louis up and spinning him around. Louis giggled and enfolded his legs around Teddy's waist, allowing Teddy to carry him into the room.

They shut the door firmly behind them. The room had made a sofa and small, warm fireplace for the two. Louis couldn't wait for an intense make out session with Teddy but when he noticed Teddy's hair turning a light crimson colour as he stared into the Veela's eyes, Louis pulled away.

He ran his fingers through the red hair, "What emotion is this?"

Teddy scrunched his eyes together, lowering Louis to the floor and cursing himself, "It's nothing."

Louis tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve in concern, "Teddy… what's the matter?"

"I-it's desire. I-I feel desire for you. I'm sorry… you're young and I shouldn't feel this for you yet…" Teddy said, pulling on his scarlet locks in frustration.

Louis blinked at Teddy in surprise. He didn't realise Teddy felt that way. Louis guessed it was only natural to feel that way about someone you loved. And… Louis wanted to do it as well. He thought he loved Teddy and the idea didn't scare him at all. He wanted to try _with Teddy_. He couldn't even think about making love with anyone other than this man.

He turned Teddy around who had a hand on his forehead. Louis held the back of his neck and pulled Teddy's head down, kissing his lips softly.

"I want to try, Teddy." He whispered.

"Really?" Teddy breathed, brushing his fingers against Louis' cheek.

"Yeah. _With you_."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know you won't."

"I'll be gentle." The man promised.

"I trust you." Louis nodded.

Teddy smiled gently, noticing the double bed which had appeared in the room. He guided Louis to the bed, their fingers laced together gently. He lay Louis down in the middle of the bed, his blond hair splayed around his head as he breathed heavily.

He climbed over the younger boy, straddling his small hips. He leaned forward slowly, still holding Louis' hands as he pressed his lips to his. As their chests touched, Teddy knew he could feel Louis' heart pumping erratically. Their tongues entwined in a slow, passionate dance when Louis draped his arms around Teddy's neck.

Teddy pulled away, lowering his lips to Louis neck, pulling off his robes, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Louis grunted softly, "Yes… I'm absolutely fine."

"If you want to stop anytime… just tell me and I will stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass… I want this."

~X~

Louis and Teddy lay next to each other, panting heavily. Their skin was coated in a layer of thin sweat as they revelled in the post-sex feeling.

"Wow…" Louis said breathlessly.

"I know… that was amazing. The best sex I've ever had." Teddy admitted.

The blonde turned onto his side, to stare into Teddy's now relaxed blue eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. Because it means so much more when you love someone. And you were _very _good for your first time."

Louis smiled softly, "I love you." He confessed.

Teddy's eyes widened, as he hitched himself up on his elbows, "Really?"

"Yes. I love you more than anything in this world, Teddy Lupin. I think about you all the time," Louis whispered, "I can't wait until the next time I can see you and kiss these lips again," The Veela brushed his fingertips over Teddy's smiling lips, "You provoke every good emotion in me. And now… I can't wait until we can make love again."

Teddy grinned, pulling Louis' head down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, exchanging soft touches on each other's torsos.

"I love you too. I've waited so long to hear you say that. For a long time I didn't think I would ever have you… let alone hear you say that you love me."

"It's true though. This is love. I want to be with you, in your arms like this forever."

"Forever? You want to be with me forever?"

"Yes…"

"I want to be with you forever too. I want to hold you in my arms forever."

"And you will. Because I give myself to you."

"And I give myself to you."

~X~

**A/N: Okay, so if you're reading this, this isn't how the story originally was! I'm sure you all know about fanfiction coming down hard on everyone, deleting stories, accounts etc for having sexual content in the stories when it's not allowed... Well I'm kinda peed about it, not going to go into it now because I have other stories I need to edit! I don't want to risk getting my account deleted really so I'm going to delete all the sex scenes in my stories for now, I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I might repost them eventually... I'm really sorry, hopefully it's just temporary! **

_**Preview:**_

**_Louis crushed his lips to the man's and Teddy couldn't help but give in. _**

**_"We have to be quick though…" Teddy mumbled, "And congratulations by the way. You've finished Hogwarts." _**  
><strong><em>Louis smiled softly, "Thanks." <em>**

**_They kissed gently again, both smiling as they did so. _**

**_Suddenly the door flung open and Louis' and Teddy's head flung around abruptly, only to see James standing there, gawking at the two in a compromising position. His shocked expression turned into one of disgust when he ran as quickly as he could out of the room._**


	11. A Party Gone Wrong

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 11- A Party Gone Wrong~**

Louis chatted to members of his family, trying to be as kind as possible, but really he had one eye on the door the whole time. His Uncle George was asking him questions about what he wanted to do in the future, joking around with Louis and giving him the most unrealistic and unsuitable suggestions.

Louis and Albus had now finished Hogwarts. They had taken their NEWTs, although they hadn't received their results yet. Nevertheless, Harry and Bill had organised a celebration for the two, just among the family at the burrow.

But Louis wasn't excited about the family. It was the fact Teddy was coming to their little celebration that he was so eager. Victoire was going to be there as well… so it was going to be a little awkward… but Louis was just going to keep his boyfriend as far away from his sister as possible.

He knew he would find it hard to keep his hands off Teddy. He hadn't seen Teddy in weeks due to his NEWTs and missed him greatly… they had only made love twice since the first time and that was a month ago. Louis was desperate to feel Teddy's touch… to feel his lips and skin against his. He knew that now he was out of school he would get to spend more time with Teddy, so he used this as his motivation.

When there was a knock on the door, Louis diverted his full attention as Harry answered the door. Teddy was greeted by his godfather and Louis instantly beamed, rushing away from his Uncle George who frowned but sniggered at his nephew.

Louis threw himself at Teddy who was grinning widely at his secret lover. He embraced warmly, earning a suspicious glance from Harry. He knew that the two had grown close, but he didn't realise the extent. And he noticed… the rather loving glint in each of their eyes. He just hoped what he suspected wasn't true… because it would, no doubt, cause a bit of a family tiff.

"Hey… do you want me to take your coat?" Louis offered as he separated from Teddy.

"Sure… I'll come with you." Teddy said with a smirk.

The couple made their way upstairs, entwining their fingers together when they were out of sight of their family.

They stepped into the room where the coats were placed and immediately fell into each other's arms, lips meeting for a passionate kiss. Louis hugged Teddy's neck tightly while their tongues danced and teased.

The younger boy urged Teddy towards the bed which covered in clothes but Teddy stopped him.

"We can't… not here." Teddy breathed heavily, shaking his head.

"I missed you… I need you." Louis complained, rolling on the balls of his feet to apply soft kisses to Teddy's neck.

Teddy groaned, tilting his head back when his hair turned a soft red, "I need you too… but we can't do this now. We can do this later, Lou…"

Louis scoffed and strongly pushed his lover onto the bed, "Shut up."

Louis crushed his lips to the man's and Teddy couldn't help but give in.

"We have to be quick though…" Teddy mumbled, "And congratulations by the way. You've finished Hogwarts."

Louis smiled softly, "Thanks."

They kissed gently again, both smiling as they did so.

Suddenly the door flung open and Louis' and Teddy's head flung around abruptly, only to see James standing there, gawking at the two in a compromising position. His shocked expression turned into one of disgust when he ran as quickly as he could out of the room.

"Oh shit…" Teddy breathed.

The lovers jumped off the bed, Teddy grabbing Louis' arm as they dashed down the corridor, chasing after James who had already arrived downstairs.

When they got down, the room was silent, apart from James standing in the middle, shouting at the top of his voice.

"They were snogging! _Snogging!" _He yelled, waving his arms around as his whole family stared at him.

The family turned their heads to gape at the Veela boy and Metamorphmagus. They both exchanged stunned glances and lowered their heads in fear.

To say it came as a shock was an understatement. Apart from Harry, no one suspected a thing. The two had always been good friends and they thought that their friendship had just escalated in the past few months, but their relationship had grown into much more it seemed.

Albus, who was sitting on the sofa next to his Grandma Molly, held a hand to his forehead as he peeked around the room. His Grandma and Granddad both had hands slapped over their mouths with wide eyes. Most of the family were also wide eyed and had their lips parted in complete shock but who many had diverted their gaze to was Victoire. It came as no surprise that she had reacted in the worse possible way. Her eyebrows had furrowed, her eye almost twitching as her fists clenched.

"Is this true?" She spat, stepping forward towards the couple.

Teddy sighed, but enclosed an arm around Louis' shoulder protectively, "Yes."

She pursed her lips and inched closer to the two of them, "Louis… get away from him."

Louis shook his head frantically, "No."

"Louis, _get away from him. _I need to speak to him." She said through gritted teeth.

"N-no." Louis said stubbornly.

Teddy moved in front of his smaller lover, "Look, I know you don't understand this and you're going to overreact and you won't talk to us for months but I want you to know this is not Louis' fault. Don't take this out o-"

_Slap._

Teddy lifted a hand to his cheek where Victoire's shaking hand had sharply hit him. He felt anger creep over his body, expressing through his Metamorphmagus features. The whole room gasped, a few of the older members stepping forward, not sure whether to interfere or not.

"You _arse_! How could you _use_ my brother just to get to me?" She screeched, running her fingers through her hair angrily.

Teddy's hair returned to a deep blue again when he started snickering, "Oh _Merlin! _I can't believe you came to that conclusion."

"Why else would you be up there snogging my brother? You knew someone would find out!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I love him?"

Everyone were again hit with another surprise. Even Victoire was more surprised then angry this time.

"I love him. More than anything and for God knows how long," Teddy announced while smiling at Louis who returned the gesture, "We don't have to keep this quiet any longer, Louis."

"I love you too." Louis whispered.

"How could you?" Victoire suddenly asked, "Louis… you're my brother. He's my ex husband and you're going out with him?"

"I've fallen in love with him Victoire…" Louis mumbled, burying his face in Teddy's shoulder.

"You know what; I don't want to deal with this now! I'm going home."

And with that, Victoire disapparated in front of them. Fleur quickly panicked, following her daughter a quick as possible. The rest of the family remained staring at the couple who tried desperately to hide behind each other.

"W-when did this happen?" Bill asked, feeling it was his responsibility to question it as Louis was his son.

"About two months ago." Teddy replied, a bit intimidated.

"Does anyone else know?"

They both turned their heads to a guilty looking Albus, "Albus knew…"

Harry gave his son a stern look, "You knew about this?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. I know how much they love each other." Albus shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't be harsh on them," George said as he leaned up against the wall, "If they love each other than we should be happy for them. It was clear Teddy didn't love Victoire, because he was in love with her brother. If they're happy, then why should we not approve?"

"George is right," Ron nodded, "Teddy is a great guy. Who would be better for our nephew?"

"I agree," Ginny said with a nod, "You can see they're happy."

"Me too," Hermione smiled, walking forward and kissing her nephew's cheek, "Louis, we want you to be happy. We want Teddy to be happy too, of course. If you're happy together, then who are we to make judgement?"

"It's weird though!" James exclaimed with repulsion, "He's slept with Victoire and now is probably sleeping with Louis. Ew~! And since when did you like guys?"

"I don't know, since I fell in love with one! And, look, if anyone should be disgusted by that it's me! And I wasn't!" Louis said, crossing his arms.

Murmurs erupted through the room and Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose. Louis realised the indication he had made and his cheeks reddened.

"You're digging yourself a bigger hole here." Albus commented, shaking his head.

"Louis," Bill said in a serious tone, "Do you really love Teddy? Do you love him enough to hurt Victoire? Because I know you; you've probably been saying it's none of her business and you don't care about her. But really, you do care about Victoire. Do you love Teddy enough to risk what you have with her?"

Louis glanced between his father and boyfriend, his eyes tearing up, before stepping lacing his and Teddy's fingers together, "I love him more than anything."

Bill smiled softly, "Come here." He said, urging his son towards him.

Louis let out a gentle blubber, before he ran towards Bill and embracing him warmly. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his father's neck.

"Louis, Teddy, we all accept you. We can see that you really love each other." Harry said with an approving smile.

Suddenly, Dominique who had been cowering in the corner most of the time hurried forward and wrapped her arms around her father and brother, "My little brother is in love! Oh, I'm happy for you, Louis! I know Victoire is upset but she will around eventually! You two fit together well!"

Louis thanked his sister before running back to his lover and throwing his arms around his neck. The pecked each other's lips and sunk into each other's arms, happy that what they had, was no longer a secret.

~X~

**A/N: So not everyone reacted badly! There is only like a couple of chapters left to this story which I'm sad about because I've enjoyed writing it so much... but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Preview:**_

**_Albus' eyes opened abruptly and he blinked when he saw Scorpius standing there, looking as regal as ever. At first he thought he might be imagining things. Why would Scorpius be in the fields surrounding the Burrow? And right after he was thinking about him so much? But he soon realised Scorpius was very much real and standing right in front of him._**

**_"What are you doing here?" Albus questioned with a frown, placing his book on the floor. _**  
><strong><em>"I've come to see you, dimwit," Scorpius sniggered, "I went to the Burrow and Louis answered the door," Albus felt disheartened for a moment, "He said you would be out here somewhere, reading. Your father looked very disturbed that I had come to visit you. Your brother was more mad than anything." <em>**  
><strong><em>"And how did you know I would be at the Burrow?" <em>**  
><strong><em>"Don't you remember?" Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, "Last summer I asked you what you were going to do and you said you always end up spending all your time at the Burrow. I just assumed you would he here again." <em>**  
><strong><em>Albus crossed his arms, "And why did you feel the need to drop in on me, oh so suddenly?"<em>**


	12. Love Letters

**~Love Letters~**

**~Chapter 13- Love Letters~**

Louis entered the Leaky Cauldron, spotting Teddy who was sitting at a table, the Daily Prophet in his hands. Louis instantly beamed, skipping towards his no longer secret boyfriend.

He nudged Teddy's arm as the older man's head shot up, his lips breaking into a wide smile. Louis leaned down to press a kiss to his lips before taking a seat next to Teddy.

"Sorry I'm late. You would never believe what just happened." Louis giggled, leaning his cheek on Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy circled his arm around Louis' waist, "What happened?"

"Scorpius Malfoy visited today," Louis slapped his hand on his forehead, "To see Al."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Albus was off in the fields, as per usual. And I just got the impression… Scorpius wanted to see Albus for a particular reason…" The blonde grinned, "So, I sent him off into the field and told him I would keep everyone away. While he was off with Al, James went _ballistic. _He kind of got the vibe I got and was saying '_Malfoy is probably taking advantage of my little brother!' _Uncle Harry was _mortified. _It was hilarious."

"Why did I have work today? That would have been so much more entertaining."

"You really should have been there, Teddy! It was the funniest thing I've seen for a long time."

"Did they come back?"

Louis bit his bottom lip to suppress another laugh, "Yeah… about an hour an a half later. They came in and Albus introduced Scorpius properly to his parents and to Gran and Granddad. But… it was so obvious what they had been doing!" Louis squealed, "Albus practically limped in with Scorpius' arm wrapped around his shoulder. Scorpius' shirt was quite noticeably missing a few buttons and Albus' neck was _covered _in love bites."

"At least I was a bit more careful with the love bite placement." Teddy smirked, tugging Louis' collar down and revealing a purple mark on Louis' pale skin.

"Well, not really. I had to wear this top on purpose so it covered it." Louis said with a pout.

"Did they admit they were together in the end?"

"Yeah. They told everyone. _That _part was a little scary. James and Scorpius had a big argument. James was yelling '_how dare you take my little brother's innocence! How dare you trick him into this relationship!' _Scorpius was shouting '_I love him more than anything! I wouldn't hurt him!' _as well as shooting insults at James, like '_You're the stupidest fucker I've ever met!'. _The funniest one was '_no one would ever want that fat ugly arse of yours!'. _That cracked me up."

"Didn't Uncle Harry jump in? Didn't _anyone _jump in?"

"Well, Lily, Rose and I found it hilarious. Albus was just rolling his eyes most of the time. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were pretty gob smacked and didn't know what to say. Gran and Granddad were just shocked at how foulmouthed both Scorpius and James were." Louis shrugged.

"What happened in the end?"

"Albus said something. He said he loved Scorpius and he swore Scorpius wasn't really that bad," The couple both chuckled, "He said he wanted to be with Scorpius despite what everyone thought. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny said as long as he was happy, but they seemed a bit hesitant. Gran and Granddad said the same. James stomped off upstairs but the rest of us said we're fine with it. We wished them good luck with telling Scorpius' parents though."

"Oh dear. Didn't think about that. I think Albus should have his wand very close by."

They both sniggered, before falling into silence. Each of them smiled to themselves as they indulged in the feeling of being in each other's arms. Teddy kissed Louis' cheek, causing the boy's eyes to flutter closed.

"How was your day?" Louis asked, while tracing lines on Teddy's palm.

"Fine… a bit hectic so I'm tired. But it's nothing different…" Teddy sighed, nuzzling his nose into Louis' golden locks, "Someone got the receptionist job."

"Oh yeah-"

"I'm sorry, Lou. Don't worry, you'll get another job. I'll help you."

"Why are you sorry? And why would I want another job when I'm working in the same place as my handsome boyfriend?" Louis grinned up at Teddy.

Teddy's lips parted in realisation, "You got the job?"

"Yes, I got the job! Thanks for being so quick to assume it wasn't me who got it." Louis crossed his arms in a huff.

"I thought you would have told me sooner! And it was your first job interview. I didn't get a job straight away when I left Hogwarts. Hardly anybody does so quickly."

"Well, I did! They said I was really friendly and would really encourage and make anyone who was sick feel welcome. They said I was perfect for the job!"

"I'm really happy for you, Lou."

Teddy embraced the younger boy warmly, Louis giggling in happiness. Their lips joined in a soft, slow kiss, both with small smiles on their faces. They pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you. And I can't wait to work with you." Teddy said softly.

"I love you too," Louis said breathlessly, nestling his nose into the crook of Teddy's neck, "I only have one more problem now: where to live."

"Don't you want to stay at Shell Cottage?" The Metamorphmagus questioned with a frown.

"Well… not really. I love it there, I really do and I love living with my parents but… no, I want to be independent now. I want to start my own life now. I'm ready. I know I am."

Teddy caught Louis' gaze and pursed his lips, "You could stay with me."

Louis' eyes widened, "You mean move in with you?"

Teddy nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "Yeah. I-if you want. It would be good… great actually. I'll pay for most of the rent because I'm earning more but we could stick it out together. I hope it's not too soon in our relationship. I don't feel it is… but that's just me."

Louis didn't even have to think twice before he beamed and flung his arms around Teddy's neck, "I would love to, Teddy. I… oh, this is going to be amazing! I can't wait to move in! Let's go back now and I can start packing!"

"Ah, no," Teddy stood up and Louis frowned, "Let's go and celebrate in _our _new apartment."

"Hm," Louis rose from his seat grabbing both Teddy's hands, "I can start to get to know the bed sheets."

The couple chuckled, apparating out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the place where they would share many memories together.

In a mere couple of months, Louis had found something he wasn't sure he would ever find. Just from plucking up the courage to write a love letter, Teddy caught the one he loved. And now, they had the rest of their lives together.

~X~

**A/N: Aw, so that's the last chapter! I'm really going to have to think of a new Louis x Teddy story because I'm already feeling deprived now that this story is over. Should I do a sequel...? I could do a short one about Louis starting his new job with Teddy...? Well we'll see. **

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
